


I Never Knew You Could Hold Moonlight In Your Hands

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: While most people were afraid of the dark, Magnus found solace in its mystery. It reminded him of himself in a way, of how those who didn't know him feared what he could do, shivered at the thought of all of the power he held in just the palms of his hands. Those who had never given the night a chance had no idea what it contained, and maybe, he thought, it was better that way.





	I Never Knew You Could Hold Moonlight In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I am running on 3 hours of sleep and I'm convinced my heart is actually composed of cotton candy because my sappiness is stronger than ever. I hope you guys are equally as sappy. <3

The sun had long since disappeared under the horizon, leaving darkness to spill across the land, and Magnus swept his eyes over the view with an almost childish giddiness that he couldn't stop from growing inside of him. He had always loved gazing at the city at night, seeing as it never seemed to rest no matter the hour, but it was rare for him to have time to really take it in and appreciate it. There was always some problem or challenge, and it was easy to forget about something as simple as enjoying the view.

While most people were afraid of the dark, Magnus found solace in its mystery. It reminded him of himself in a way, of how those who didn't know him feared what he could do, shivered at the thought of all of the power he held in just the palms of his hands. Those who had never given the night a chance had no idea what it contained, and maybe, he thought, it was better that way.

He saw the soft glimmer in his wards before he felt the presence of another person appear, and with an almost absent wave of his hand he conjured up two mugs of tea, not taking his eyes off of the skyline as footsteps sounded behind him. He listened to the kicking of shoes, the removal of a leather jacket, the clank of a bow being hung up, and anticipation fluttered in his stomach with each newly-soft step toward him.

Fingers swept across his cheek gently, a brief brush of affection, and just a few seconds later he had a lap full of Shadowhunter. Arms wrapped around his torso and legs around his waist, and breath tickled the skin of his neck where his boyfriend had decided to rest his face. A smile spread across Magnus' lips, and he lifted a hand to run his fingers through the dark, messy hair in front of him.

"Rough day?" he asked quietly, his voice intermingling with the never-ending background noise of the city.

"Just long," Alec corrected, letting out a sigh as he leaned back slightly to offer Magnus one of his heart-stopping lopsided grins. "But much better now that I'm home."

Magnus loved the dark and all of its little unknown treasures, but as much as he enjoyed the view of the city and the thrill that it gave him, it was nowhere near as beautiful or enthralling as the man in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat on tumblr: magnusbicon!


End file.
